This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This collaborative project includes the analysis of MR images from a project including a total of 56 patients and healthy control persons from Stavanger, Norway. The patients have a diagnosis of Parkinson's disease. In short the analysis will compare hippocampal tracing and hippocampal volumes between groups of patients with Parkinson's disease with and without dementia, and mild cognitive impairment.